1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and corresponding method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Nitride semiconductors are used in optical devices and high-power electronic devices because they exhibit a high thermal stability and a wide band gap. However, the light emitting efficiency of the Nitride semiconductor light emitting devices needs to be improved.